The present invention relates to a vibration absorption apparatus for a reciprocating object.
In facsimile apparatus or printers, a carriage which carries a reading head or a recording head is reciprocated in the main scanning direction with a predetermined stroke. Such a carriage is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,251 relating to facsimile transmission and reception apparatus. In particular, in the U.S. patent, an apparatus for reciprocating a carriage which bears both a reading head and a recording head is disclosed.
When such a carriage is reciprocated, the carriage is moved in one direction with acceleration of dV/dt, and the speed of the carriage is then reduced, with application of acceleration of -dV/dt to the carriage, and finally the carriage is stopped. The carriage is then moved in the opposite direction with the same acceleration as mentioned above. Thus, when the acceleration of dV/dt is applied to the carriage during the reciprocal movement thereof, reaction of -m(dV/dt) applied to the casing of an apparatus for supporting carriage, wherein m is the mass of the carriage. During the reciprocal movement of the carriage, that reaction is applied to the casing in repetition and because of the reaction, a base on which the apparatus is placed, for instance, a desk, is caused to vibrate with its proper frequency and with an amplitude proportional to a vibramotive force f (=-m(dV/dt)). Such vibrations are not only unpleasant to the operator, but also undesirable from the viewpoint of safety, and such vibrations may make the room where the facsimile apparatus is placed noisy, for instance.